Dark Multiverse Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following reward: Open 15 to receive Starfield Window lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: Black and White Neon Chroma Pack Thunderstorm Aura Collection Thanagar's Champion Helmet Collection Laughing Accessory Collection Enhanced Enshadowed Gear Enshadowed Gear Nth Metal, Source Marks, Quarks ...And More! | quote = }} A Dark Multiverse Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on November 14th, 2019 before the release of the Metal Part II episode. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *Collections **Laughing Accessory Collection **Thanagar's Champion Helmet Collection **Thunderstorm Aura Collection *Gear **Hawk's Edge gear ***Enshadowed Belt Box ***Enshadowed Boots Box ***Enshadowed Chestguard Box ***Enshadowed Gauntlets Box ***Enshadowed Helmet Box ***Enshadowed Pants Box ***Enshadowed Shoulderplates Box ***Enshadowed Wings Box **Enhanced Hawk's Edge gear ***Enhanced Enshadowed Belt Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Boots Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Chestguard Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Gauntlets Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Helmet Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Pants Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Shoulderplates Box ***Enhanced Enshadowed Wings Box *Emblems **Arrowhead Emblem **Bat Totem Emblem **Bear Totem Emblem **Bird Totem Emblem **Blackhawk Emblem **Dragonhawk Emblem **Smiling Emblem **Wolf Totem Emblem **Enhanced Arrowhead Emblem **Enhanced Bat Totem Emblem **Enhanced Bear Totem Emblem **Enhanced Bird Totem Emblem **Enhanced Blackhawk Emblem **Enhanced Dragonhawk Emblem **Enhanced Smiling Emblem **Enhanced Wolf Totem Emblem *Materials **Black and White Neon Chroma Pack *Starfield Window (open 15 Dark Multiverse Time Capsules) Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Dark Multiverse Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 326.jpg TC 321.jpg TC 282.jpg TC 301.jpg TC 281 (2).jpg Loot - Dark Multiverse Time Capsule.png Video See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box